


Pool Antics

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anger, Fluff, M/M, some making out and shit, swimmy bevs, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is out in town when Gav calls him and asks to come over for swimmy bevs. Things may happen when too many are consumed.<br/>There's cursing, some making out and shit, and excessive fluff. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I can't figure out the fucking color of Gavin's eyes, even though countless other fanfics say they're green and they really do look green sometimes. So when I say that they're green, just pretend that's right.

"Stupid fucking headphones." That was the third set Michael had broken while playing some shitty game. He had gone probably a little too cheap the first time, not knowing how easily they broke when pulled out of the socket forcefully after he stormed away from the computer.

With the second set, he decided to get a more expensive pair, maybe that would last longer. They snapped after a month from being handled too roughly. Just his goddamn luck.

He had tried to be gentle with this pair, he really did. He tried to remember to take off the headset before raging out of the room. He put them down nicely; they did cost quite a lot. He even drove all the way to Waco to purchase them especially.

Michael just seemed to have no luck with his headphones, or maybe it was just that he only bought the shitty ones. Either way, he needed another pair _again_.

It was a nice, clear Saturday today, so he decided to just drive to some store in Austin today to buy a new set and get it over with. There had to be a store that stocked some decent headphones that wouldn't fuck up after one hard yank out of their socket.

He vistited 3 places before finding some that seemed decently strong. It would have to do.

Michael was stepping out into the parking lot when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to answer a call from someone.

"Hey there, my lil' Micool!" It was his boi, Gav.

"Hey boi! How you doing?" Michael was happy to hear from him on a day he couldn't see him at the office.

"I'm great! Say, Michael, do you want to come to my place and have some swimmy bevs?" Gavin was obviously pretty excited.

Michael paused for a second to fumble with his keys. "Sure, I'll be right over!"

"Tippy top! Geoff, Griffon, and Millie are gone for the weekend, so more bevs for us." Came his cheery reply.

Michael laughed, of course he would think of that first. "Alright. Sounds great. See you then."

"Bye, Michael!" Gavin chirped.

Michael hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He threw his new headphones into the back seat, he'd put those away at home later. Thank god he'd thrown his swim trunks from last weeks swimmies in the trunk.

He popped the lid and plucked them from where they lay stuck flat on the floor of the trunk. I'll just change there, he thought to himself. He'll have a towel for me to borrow too.

He set them down in the passenger's seat and hopped in the driver's side. It wasn't a long drive to the Ramsey's from the store he was at.

When Michael arrived at their house, he parked, picked up the wrinkled trunks, and walked to the front door.

"Michael!" Gavin ran out the door squealing, overly excited that he was there.

"Hey, Gavin." Michael couldn't help but smile at his obvious enthusiasum.

"Come in and change! I'll get the bevs." Gavin was already in his classic plain white shorts.

Michael walked in and followed the hallways to the bathroom. He'd been here so many times he knew where everything was. When he'd changed into his dark blue trunks, he padded his way to the pool out back.

"Hey, can I borrow a--" Michael started to say, but was cut off by Gavin's towel thrown in his face. He took it off and gave him half a glare, half a smile.

"Thanks, you fuck."

"No problem, Michael!" He laughed, slinging his own towel over his shoulder with the cooler of beer in the other hand.

Michael threw his shit down in a poolside chair and waited for Gavin to set down his things and the cooler.

"So, they're gone the whole weekend, huh?"

"Yup! Off to some art show or somethin'." Gavin replied, his back to Michael as he took out his phone and wallet from his pocket. He didn't see Michael's devious smile.

"Good." The grin grew wider as he stepped closer to Gavin.

"Michael, wha--" His question was cut off as he turned around just as Michael pushed him right into the water.

"MICHAEL!" Gavin came up spluttering, his hair plastered on his face and his limbs flailing.

"No one can hear your screams now, bitch!" Michael cackled, dunking Gavin under the water again.

"No, no, please!" Gavin came up for air, coughing but giggling at the same time.

"Mogar has no mercy! You can't plead to the great king!" He laughed and charged at Gavin.

Gavin tried to sidestep him, but ended up slipping on the tiles and sliding into the water all by himself.

Michael was bent double from laughter, almost choking on water that he accidentally inhaled. Gavin came up, spewing water in his face.

"You did that yourself, you dummy!" Michael laughed harder, clutching his sides. Gavin was laughing too, trying not to slip again.

Hours later, after the initial splash wars and dunking fest had ended, it was time to crack open a few (or quite a few) beers and just chill in the inner tubes, floating as relaxed as can be. They were pretty bevved up already.

"Sooo, Micool." Gavin slurred.

"Yeah, boi?" Michael looked at him and giggled, Gavin's hair was in his face again. He paddled his tube closer and swatted his hair away. His touch left little tingly spots on Gavin's head.

"You ever, y'know..."

"No, I don't know, you bitch. I have no goddamn clue what you're talking 'bout." He gave a sigh that ended in another giggle.

"You ever kissed a boy?" Gavin looked over at Michael, grinning, but unashamed.

"A boy? Nah. Never really wanted to very much." He slurred back.

"Oh." Gavin looked away, a tinge of sadness touching his features. Michael noticed and paddled a little closer again.

"You could, y'know..."

"No, I don't know, you pleb." Gavin said, echoing Michael. They both laughed, definitely longer than they would have sober.

"You could kiss me. Show me what it's like." Michael smiled at him lazily, his drunken brain didn't see anything wrong with the situation.

"Eh, sure. Why not." Gavin shrugged, and started to lean over the inner tube to Michael. Michael did the same. Just as their lips were about to meet, they both tipped their tubes over and toppled in the water.

Gavin surfaced, shouting something unintelligable. Michael came up laughing his ass off at Gavin's expression. Gavin joined in, and they chuckled for a while. When the hilarity of the situation wore off, they both realized the water was fucking cold as dicks so they both clambered out of the water to their towels.

Gavin wrapped his around himself, trying to keep himself warm, even in the higher temperatures of an early evening in Texas. Michael saw Gavin shivering and threw his towel over his own body and walked over to him.

"Here, dumbass, I'll warm you up." He huddled close to Gavin and hugged him tightly, trying to keep some body heat in.

"Let's go inside, you fuck." He suggested, shuffling around, still hugging Gavin, to open the patio doors. They immidiately realized this was a mistake. If outside was chilly to the boys, inside was like the Arctic. The AC was cranked way up on the hot summer day.

"Mi-CHAEL!" Gavin screeched upon feeling the icy air.

"Shh. Just huddle with me and you're fiiine. Let's go play some video games or some shit."

They made their way to the couch and Michael turned on the TV and XBox.

"Hey, what about Peggle. That makes you feel better, right?" Michael smiled down at Gavin, who was huddled on his chest.

"S-sure." His teeth even chattered. Maybe if he didn't weigh 50 pounds, he would keep some body heat, Michael thought.

After 15 minutes of playing, they were warming up, but Gavin was still shivering.

"Jesus, Gavin, how are you still cold?" Michael had warmed up and thrown his own towel over Gavin.

"I d-don't know. I can't help i-it." Gavin shivered again, and Michael sighed. He remembered what they were doing before they fell in the water.

"Hey, remember what we were doing before we fucked up and fell in the water?"

"Uh... Yeah. Sure. Wha' 'bout it?" Gavin replied.

"Kiss me now." Michael looked down at him, lying on his chest, huddled in blankets. He had to admit, Gavin was pretty goddamn cute. Or maybe that was his damned drunken mind.

"Oh. Alright."

"Maybe you'll warm up, you dumb fuck." Michael laughed.

Gavin straightened up a little and bent his head upwards. Michael leaned down closer to him. Their lips met and they kissed tenderly. The kiss was way more intimate than the first one (their lips actually connected this time).

But they didn't just stop after the initial meeting of their lips. Michael felt himself liking it just fine, and not wanting to stop. He got goosebumps at Gavin's cold lips and soft touch. He was liking this way more than he should, He thought. He took his hand from his lap and wrapped it around Gavin's waist. Gavin took the hand curled against his side and cupped Michael's face gently.

What are we doing?, Some part of Michael asked. I'm fucking kissing my best friend, It said again. So?, Another part chimed in. He's the one who brought it up, and it's enjoyable, so who gives a shit?, It said.

It's just wrong, The harsher side replied. You're both guys. And friends. Do you want life at the office to get complicated?, It spat.

I don't fucking care, The other side said. This side sounded more like Michael. If Gavin doesn't care about it, neither do I, It reasoned.

The other voice didn't reply, and so Michael decided that it wasn't a bad decision to keep kissing him. He didn't even question the voices. It happened sometimes when he got really drunk.

They sat in silence, the only sounds coming from their moving lips and huffs of contentment.

Michael felt the urge to press his whole body against Gavin. He found kissing a guy wasn't that different from a girl. Maybe he even liked it better, He thought. Michael shifted his body and lifted Gavin slightly so that he could lean against Gavin. They ended up moving so that Gavin laid on the couch, his back against the armrest and Michael as close to him as possible.

Their bodies were pressed together, and it was starting to get more heated. All of a sudden, Michael heard a sound from the driveway. His brain, fogged with bevs and the excitement of kissing, took a few seconds to figure out what it was.

His eyes flew open when he figured it out, but it was already too late. The front door opened (convienently right by their couch) and in walked the Ramseys.

"What--"

Michael jumped up in a state of panic.

"Uh, we, uh, um... N-nothing happened!" His cheeks were flaming from embarrassment. Geoff's and Griffon's eyes were wide, but Millie just seemed intrigued.

A smirk broke on Griffon's face. Geoff still seemed suprised, but his brain was ticking. There didn't seem to be any anger in his features, so Michael assumed this was good.

Gavin, still lying on the couch, looked shocked and embarrassed, unable to move. Geoff's eyes flickered down to him, back to Michael, and to their swollen lips and still heavy breathing. A smirk appeared on his face too.

"C'mon, Millie, let's leave these two lovebirds to themselves." Geoff taunted, and walked off with Millie. Griffon looked at the two of them, smiled devilishly, and followed Geoff out of the room.

Michael looked down at Gavin in disbelief.

"Wha-- what the fuck just happened?" Gavin looked as stunned as Michael felt. They were both still in their swim trunks, had their hair mussed up from fingers running through it, and their skin was heated from both embarassment and passion.

"I-I don't know." Gavin squeaked out. "I don't think they even care."

"Why the fuck not? Jesus Christ." Michael sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Wait a fucking second." He remembered why this had happened in the first place. "You said they were going to be fucking gone for the whole goddamn weekend!" He yelled, his face turning redder.

"W-what? But... I thought they were!" Gavin cowered under Michael's rage.

"Obviously. They. Weren't." He said through gritted teeth, trying to hold on to what little temper he had left.

"He told me last week! We were at the bar and he told me he'd be gone Friday night and Saturday!" Gavin shouted. "Oh... Wait..." His face fell as he realized what he'd forgotten.

"You stupid, fucking IDIOT! IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT! YOU KNEW THEY'D BE BACK TONIGHT!" Michael couldn't contain his rage, this was all his fault. They wouldn't have drank so many beers, they wouldn't have made out on the couch, nothing would have happened. He had to admit though, he wasn't sorry they had kissed. He'd actually liked it a lot.

"I'm sorry! I forgot! I thought he'd be back tomorrow night!" Gavin said, his cheeks red from shame.

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He didn't try to keep his voice down, he didn't care if Geoff and Griffon heard, he was just so embarrassed they had seen what happened.

"I'm sorry!" Gavin knew he had crossed the line, so he shrank in the couch, terrified.

"YOU FUCKING KNEW! CHRIST, GAVIN. YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID." Unknowingly, he was pacing, his hands shaking wildly.

"Michael! I'm really sorry!" Gavin said in a small voice.

"Yeah? Well I'm fucking leaving. Goddamn it all." His face a dark red, he took his things and stormed out.

When he reached his car, he threw everything in the back and reached for his keys. They naturally weren't in his swim trunks, so he forcefully grabbed his pants and shoved his hand in the pocket. Not there. Maybe in the passenger's side. Not there either. They also weren't in the back seat.

"Fucking shit dicks." He cursed under his breath harshly. His string of curses continued as he slammed the door shut and walked back in the house.

"Where the fuck are my--" He was interrupted by a tan British man flinging himself at Michael. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
Michael's rage seemingly vanished, or at least simmered down. He wouldn't forget this, but he knew he was overreacting. He was just so embarrassed. Kissing Gavin wasn't a mistake at all.

"I'm really, really sorry." Gavin said, when he pulled away. His eyes were wide and he truly looked ashamed and apologetic.

"Fuck. _Fuck._  I might have overreacted." Michael looked down, the feeling of guilt pooling in his stomach. "I'm sorry, okay?" He said, still looking at the floor.

"Hey." He took Michael's chin and lifted it up. "It's fine. They really weren't mad or anything." Michael's big brown eyes softened at the tender look in Gavin's green ones.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I guess you're right. So they wouldn't care if I did this?" He locked his lips onto Gavin's again, wrapping his hands around his waist. They stayed this way for a few seconds, then broke apart.

"Nah." Gavin smiled, laughing lightly. "I don't think they would. As long as we don't make out in front of them."

"Okay. But I'm not sure I can promise that." Michael giggled, and Gavin joined him.

"Hey," Came a deep voice. Michael unwrapped his arms from Gavin's waist. "You can fuckin' kiss Gavin here, but don't bang him in our house, okay?" Geoff said gruffly, but a half-smile played at his lips.

"Yes, sir." Michael said playfully, his cheeks a little pink at Geoff's choice of words.

Geoff walked back into the other room, and Gavin turned to Michael again.

"So, you're not mad?" Gavin asked.

"Nah, they don't seem to give a shit. As long as we don't bang on your couch or anything." Michael smirked, but decided to keep to this promise, not wanting to see Geoff's reaction if that ever happened.

"You know, the pool technically isn't in the house." Gavin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck no!" Came Geoff's shouted reply from the other room. Michael and Gavin laughed, the last of Michael's embarrassment ebbing away.

He'd really have to come over for swimmy bevs more often.


End file.
